It's always been you and it always will
by Gleek-Whovianfangirl
Summary: Mike returns from Chicago and starts questioning Tina about her sudden personality change, much to her disapproval. What will happen when the two meet again for the first time since their breakup? Oneshot! if people like it, may end up changing to multi-chapter ;) Rated T because I'm always worried about how I rate things


**It's always been you and it always will**

**A/N So this idea came to me and its been bugging me, I had to write it down :) in the event that it becomes popular (Hopefully) I may turn it into a multi-chapter story.**

* * *

Mike had been back in Lima for a few hours, he had come back for Christmas, and had already received several updates on all his friends, and how their year was going. He hadn't had any contact with Tina since they split up in August, but he had been told by a few of his old friends that something was up with her, she was acting like a completely different person and no one liked it. He knew he had to pluck up the courage to at least try see her side of the story.

[**Bold = Mike, **Normal = Tina]

**Hey Tina, just thought I'd see how you're doing! - M.** It didn't take long for her to reply.

Mike? I fine, why do you ask? - T. Honestly, she'd deleted his number to attempt to move on, apparently he hadn't done the same.

**Yeah, its me. It just seems that some people are worried about you - M.**

Well, there is absolutely no need for you to be worried, I'm fine - T.

**You know I'm always here to talk.. Don't you? - M.**

I don't mean to sound rude, but it's none of your business, it's not like we're still together - T.

She knew she'd hit a nerve with him as soon as she sent the text, seeing as it was about 5 minutes till Mike replied.

**What I recall, it was a mutual decision to split and stay friends, friends offer help - M. ** He put simply.

I'm Fine. - T.

Mike knew whenever she sent that, she really wasn't.

**Are you sure you don't want to talk? I'm not far away, I'm back at home - M.**

I'll be there in 10 minutes? - T.

**See you then - M.**

Mike put his phone down and jumped up from sitting on the sofa, his parents were out, so he had the whole house to himself. He went upstairs to pull a change of T-Shirt and a hoodie on, changing from the ones he traveled back in.

Tina on the other hand, was mentally kicking herself for giving in and wanting to come over to her ex's house. This wasn't her, not anymore, she wasn't the girl who relied on her peers anymore, she was independent. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and left her face with no make up on, its not like he'd never seen her without make up. She picked up her phone again, and walked out the house, calling to her mum that she was going out.

She started her short, yet familiar walk round to Mikes house, she hadn't walked this way in what felt like years. She stopped outside, looking at his house before ringing the doorbell. Mike was at the door in seconds, and stood at the side of the door, letting her walk in. Once she was in he shut the door and took her coat, hanging it up.

"Hi" he said quietly, knowing she was avoiding eye contact with him by looking at the floor and playing with her fingers. She just simply nodded. "Wanna go upstairs?" He asked "Just in case mum comes back" he said quickly, knowing his mother would suddenly join in the conversation if she found out they were having it. She nodded again and he started heading upstairs to his room, with her behind him.

He shut the door behind her again as he went past her to sit on his bed. Tina, who was still avoiding eye contact followed him and sat by him, looking around his room. It looked exactly the same as it did when she used to come, with the exception of a few things he'd obviously taken to university and the pictures of the two together he used to have scattered around his room. She sighed a little and ended up coming into direct eye contact. She felt her heartbeat suddenly increase like it used when they shared their moments in the past.

"Tee..." Mike started before getting cut off.

"Don't start with the sympathy vote" she said flatly "I've had enough of that now."

"Why are you acting different now? Everyone's noticed and are concerned for you."

"I'm being more independent, that's not an issue that anyone should be worried about" she said, not looking away from him.

"Come on Tee, I can tell when you're lying."

She sighed quietly "I just try so hard, to be something special in Glee club, and what do I get? The new kids coming in and getting everything."

Mike looked surprised, he didn't expect her to give in to him that early "What do you mean? You are something special" he frowned a little, he thought she'd forgot about what she used to be years ago, always doubting herself.

She quickly wanted to get of the topic and moved her eye contact from him a little and stood up, finding it less awkward "So..Chicago, find any hot girls yet?" she asked him with a small laugh, trying to add a little humor to their 'talk' but none the less she was still hoping he said no, otherwise she'd end up extremely jealous even though she shouldn't be.

He paused before shaking his head "Not hot enough" he shrugged.

Tina knew what the reply would be but continued anyway "What do you mean? I've seen the pictures on Facebook they're all gorgeous, well the majority of them are."

Mike stood up at this comment looking at her "Come on Tee, you know I can't, I compare them all too you."

"You should stop then" she said watching Mike as he gradually moved closer.

He carried on moving as long as she'd let him without backing away, and they eventually ended up face to face with each other. Until Mike finally had the courage to fill in the gap between them. He slowly leaned in and kissed her whispering "It's always been you and it always will."

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked! Please rate and review? means a lot :)**


End file.
